custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
A Starship for everyone: A Resistance adventure Barney comes up with the idea to have a sports day in the park. All day, they play games like soccer and hopscotch among others, all for fun. Meanwhile, C-3PO meets a man named Han Solo, as well as his girlfriend. As C-3PO gets to know Han Solo more, he encourages him, to play hopscotch with the others. In the end, C-3PO and Han Solo win the trophy for hopscotch and he and his girlfriend leave. 2.Kylo Ren goes to Jakku Join Barney as he enjoys a typical day at school with the Backyard Gang, Rey, and General Leia. And joining them in finger-painting, pretend, and learning such center activities as ABC's and 123's (not to mention scampering after a mischievous hamster named "Zippity"), he discovers why the kids love going to school each weekday - learning is so much fun! 3.My Superweapon David informs Barney, C-3PO, Kylo Ren, and the kids that he has a new baby brother, so Barney teaches them all about babies and how to be a big brother! 4. The Map to Skywalker When C-3PO forgets to use "Please" and "Thank You", Barney and BB-8 tell him story about a princess who could not say the magic words because she did not use them often. 5. Three Blasters The Backyard Gang, General Leia, and Rey are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go in their imagination. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a fun park, the Moon in outer space, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids and Rey learn from Mom that "friends are forever, whenever they're make-believe". 6. Fighting is First Order The children and Finn bring toys to donate to Mr. Boyd's toy drive. C-3PO doesn't want to give away any of his things at first, but the others help him discover the joy of sharing. 7. Fighting on Starkiller Base Barney Poe Dameron and the children learn how they can move their bodies in different activities. 8. Hard as The Resistance C-3PO invites his friends to a tea party. But when he doesn't know how to sign his name on the invitation, Barney, The Flametrooper, Kylo Ren, and the kids help him spell his name. 9. Crate full of Thermal Detonators C-3PO is playing with Barney Captain Phasma and the kids when she discovers a lonely little flower (a Gerber daisy, according to the book Ava has). He puts it in a pot and raises it on his own. Later that day, it blooms into a full flower. However, the next day is chilly and the flower is drooping and is missing all the petals. Barney explains that the flower died, due to the cold weather, which makes C-3PO terribly sad. He Captain Phasma and the kids help C-3PO cheer up by reminding him that they'll always be there for him no matter what happens. He then learns that some flowers don't last that long, though others survive the harsh winters and return in the spring. This brings C-3PO back to his cheery self, as he is excited to take care of the flowers when spring comes around. 10. A Clash between the Resistance and the First Order By using their favorite shapes and colors, Everyone including C-3PO, Flametrooper, and Kylo Ren makes pictures for the art show. Category:Star Wars spinoff